muppetsfanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppet Movie 43rd Anniversary Flashback Party
The Muppet Movie 43rd Anniversary Flashback Party is to be an upcoming television special hosted by the Muppet friends starring in the flashback sequences: Jack Black, Gary Oldman, Will Ferrell, Tim Allen, Jeff Dunham, Bill Hader, Chris Rock, Ben Stiller, Michael Imperioli, Alec Baldwin, Joe Pesci,Seth Rogen, John Goodman, Brad Pitt, Linda Cardellini, Megan Fox and Meryl Streep. Also starring the voice performing talents from: Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz, David Rudman, Kevin Clash, Brian Henson, Ryan Dillon, John Tarteglia, Donna Kimball, Karen Prell, Stephanie D'abruzzo, Louise Gold, Alice Dinnean Vernon and Julianne Buescher. It's to premiere on ABC 2.0 on June 18, 2021. Plot Summary Kermit tells Walter, Fozzie, Gonzo and the Muppet friends a flashback story about their years of The Muppet Movie (1979), right before Walter came along. They also get a grand tour of The Muppet Movie filming location spots. Human Cast Members in the Flashback Story Sequence * Jack Black as Bernie the Hollywood Agent, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Dom DeLuise respectively) * Gary Oldman as the El Sleezo Owner, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late James Coburn respectively) * Will Ferrell as the Beauty Contest Compere, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from Elliot Gould respectively) * Tim Allen as Mad Man Mooney, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Milton Berle respectively) * Jeff Dunham as an Edgar Bergen Impersonator, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late and real Edgar Bergen respectively) * Bill Hader as the Ice Cream Vendor, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Bob Hope respectively) * Chris Rock as the balloon vendor, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Richard Pryor respectively) * Ben Stiller as the Insolent Waiter, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from Steve Martin respectively) * Michael Imperioli as the El Sleezo Tough Customer, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Telly Savalas respectively) * Alec Baldwin as Lew Lord, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Orson Welles respectively) * Joe Pesci as Professor Krassman, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from Mel Brooks respectively) * Seth Rogen as Max, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from Austin Pendleton respectively) * John Goodman as Doc Hopper, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Charles Durning respectively) * Brad Pitt as Snake Walker, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Scott Walker (movie actor) respectively) * Linda Cardellini as the El Sleezo Patron, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from the late Madeline Kahn respectively) * Megan Fox as the Myth, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from Carol Kane respectively) * Meryl Streep as Lew Lord's Secretary, in the flashback story sequence (succeeding from Cloris Leachman respectively) Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Camilla, Big Bird (in the flashback story sequence), Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Butch, Dr. Strangepork and Count Von Count (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam and Animal (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Randy, Zoot, Waldorf, Bunsen, Boober Fraggle and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Bobo, Andy, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf and the Swedish Chef (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Lips and Link Hogthrob (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Wembley Fraggle (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal (voice) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo and Wolfgang (voices) * John Tarteglia as Gobo Fraggle (voice) * Donna Kimball as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Skeeter, Doris and Summer (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) Human Cast Members Gallery Bernie the Hollywood Agent casting idea.png El Sleezo Owner casting idea.png Beauty Contest Comprere.jpg Mad Man Mooney actor.jpg Impersonator.jpg Ice Cream Vendor actor.jpg Another Vendor.jpg Insolent Waiter actor.jpg El Sleezo Tough Customer actor.jpg Professor Krassman actor.jpg New Max actor photo.png New Doc Hopper actor photo.png New Lew Lord actor.png Muppet Friends Gallery Kermit picture.jpg Fozzie picture.jpg Gonzo picture.jpg Transcript ''The Muppet Movie'' 43rd Anniversary Flashback Party k Party transcript Category:Anniversary Flashback Party